Tela rota
by madamvikto
Summary: Tiene las manos de terciopelo y, oh, cree que la ama a veces.


**Disclaimer:** Todo a Clamp.

 **Aviso:** Fanfic hecho más bien para probar estilos de escritura después de no escribir hace años, así que por eso está feo asdffsdsf.  
 **Advertencia:** UA creo, no sé; salió lo que salió. Ooc bc re oxidada en este fandom y no veo el nuevo anime, sooo, salió lo que salió de lo que recuerdo.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura es un hada con alas coloridas y la sonrisa más brillante que la luz del sol, hecha de estrellas y océanos profundos.

A Tomoyo le cuesta respirar.

( **&** )

El problema es que Sakura es demasiado buena, demasiado inocente y demasiado para ella. Tiene el cabello hecho de miel de abejas y los ojos como manzanas verdes, la piel llena de constelaciones y los labios de cereza. Parece un espíritu del bosque con todas sus prendas rosas, verdes y su cabello revuelto y lleno de hojas.

Y el problema es que Sakura es demasiado brillante (con sus carcajadas limpias y su infinita amabilidad) y Tomoyo no sabe cómo una simple polilla puede ser capaz de ser amada por el sol.

( **&** )

Tomoyo es la chica que se ahoga en lagunas oscuras llenas de pececitos muertos junto a sus decenas de vestidos de princesita adorada.

Todo le pesa y.

—Tomoyo es una encantadora niña, ¿a qué sí? Mírala nomás: tiene esa carita de muñeca de porcelana, se comporta como una señorita y sabe muchas cosas, ¿no lo sabías?

Debe ser buena chica.

(No puede respirar y le pesa la espalda).

( **&** )

Hay una chica con la sonrisa más brillante que la luz del sol y hay otra chica con vestidos mojados de princesita adorada.

Entonces se toman de las manos y más polillas caen al suelo.

( **&** )

Sakura tiene los huesos calientes y las manos suaves como el terciopelo cuando Tomoyo la besa por primera vez.

Y es como comer una cereza.

Tomoyo se siente morir y cree ver estrellas fugaces entre las pestañas. Hay polillas salvajes agitándose en su estómago y siente que le perforan el hígado. Y en realidad, el beso no es tan bueno. Solo es un choque fuerte de labios, no hay movimiento y Sakura está tan estática que Tomoyo apenas puede percibir su respiración.

Y luego Sakura está roja como una cereza y Tomoyo ríe con la diversión bailando en la punta de su lengua.

—Sabes a cereza.

 _(y me gustas mucho)_.

( **&** )

Tomoyo tiene un vestido nuevo hecho por ella misma, con blondas blancas y plumas asomándose por la falda, cuando Li Syaoran aparece por primera vez.

A Tomoyo no le importa su mirada de odio hacia todos y que Sakura haya propuesto ser su amiga porque _es que es nuevo y ya sabes, Tomoyo, quizá tiene problemas y por eso es así; ¡quiero ayudarlo a adaptarse!_ Y a Tomoyo tampoco le importa mucho, aunque igual sonríe porque Sakura siempre ayuda a todos sin dejarse cegar por las miradas de odio y las palabras ácidas.

Sakura es como un hada de alas coloridas que cumple deseos.

Tomoyo siente que la ama a veces.

( **&** )

Así que Sakura logra ser amiga de ese tal Li y por lo mismo Tomoyo se vuelve amiga de ese tal Li y no es que le moleste, pero han pasado muchos meses desde que Sakura lo logró y Tomoyo ha empezado a notar como Li mira a su amiga, sus fruncimientos de labios y esas ganas de gritar cuando se va a sonrojar.

Tomoyo no es tonta, así que lo pilla rápido.

(Será la princesa que se ahoga entre peces muertos y calla para hacer felices a los demás, pero no es tonta y nota todo).

—Syaoran, sé quién eres.

Él entrecierra los ojos y hace una mueca.

—De qué hablas.

—Eres quien no puede apartar los ojos de Sakura cuando ríe y da vueltas y su cabello se agita en el aire. Eres quien la mira como si fuera la estrella más grande del universo y quien está enamorado de ella.

Y Tomoyo ríe porque también habla de ella.

( **&** )

Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Sakura empiece a salir con Syaoran y empiece a sonreír mucho más (demasiado brillante), se sonroje y parezca una chiquilla enamorada y pff.

Por supuesto que sí, que Sakura está enamorada de Syaoran y parece que camina por las nubes y los ángeles le acarician el rostro.

Y Tomoyo todavía la ama, pero no es como si alguna vez hubiese tenido oportunidad.

(Es feliz porque Sakura es feliz y no le sangra el corazón, así que todo está bien).

( **&** )

Hay un hada de sonrisa más brillante que el sol que se enamoró de un guardián de algún volcán en erupción y viven volando entre las nubes de algodón.

Y luego está la princesita de vestidos mojados y de tela rota, que los mira volar desde la orilla de la laguna de pececitos vivos.

(Su corazón nunca sangrará porque es de diamante).

( **&** )

Tomoyo es esa polilla que se acercó a la luz y no recibió calor.

.

.

.


End file.
